Kolskeggr Mine (Location)
Description The mine has been taken over by Forsworn and one Forsworn Briarheart. A small two story cabin is next to the mine. The mine is owned by Pavo Attius. Quests *Clear Kolskeggr Mine (Miscellaneous Quest) (Begins just outside Markarth, to the south east at Left-Hand Mine) Enemies *Dragon (spawns randomly, often at the most inconvenient moment. Unfortunately, when its brought down it will sometimes land on the hill behind the mine near the Lover Stone ) *Forsworn Briarheart (standard Forsworn Briarheart, located upstairs on the alcove near the entrance. This enemy is a Stealth Risk, as while attacking the other Forsworn in the area, he will spot the player and join in, making it that much more dangerous.) *Forsworn Looter Mining *4x Gold Ingot. two of these are in a box in the back of a covered cart and can be accessed by taking them from the side of the cart, not the front; the other two are located on the table near the Forsworn Briarheart. *5x Gold Ore. Sitting loose on table near a hole in the ground that leads back to mine entrance. Also 2 hidden in a cart near the staircase in the mine. *Random types of jewels *17 Gold Ore Veins (in order from entrance): #At the first intersection, make a left; at the end of the passageway. #At the end of the opposite passageway. #(next to #2) #(next to #3) #Back to intersection, make a right; in the next large room, make a right; on right across from covered cart. #(next to #5) #(next to #6) #(next to #7) #(on wall next to #8) #Retrace steps a bit; go up wooden ramp, make first left; on the ground. #(on wall above #10) #Retrace a bit; continue up ramp; at the top, on the left wall. #Continue straight up passageway; at the end on the left. #(next to #13) #Retrace a bit; proceed up hill, turn left at the top; on floor to the left. #(on wall across from #15) #Turn around, continue down passageway; on the floor to the right, beneath torch. Trivia *If the quest is not turned in, the mine is easier to work as neither miners nor Forsworn are present to block the Dragonborn from mining at the various veins once they re-spawn. Turning in the quest, however, (and speaking to both Pavo Attius and Gat gro-Shargakh), is one way to gain access to Orc Strongholds. *Once the Dragonborn completes the quest, Pavo may die soon after. A courier will bring the Dragonborn an inheritance of 100 septims, (minus the Jarl's 10 septim tax). *Sometimes, on some playthroughs, Kolskeggr becomes an invaluable resource of Gold Ore. Sometimes the mine will not show up on the map as CLEARED, and the ore within respawns every 10-15 days. Sometimes the Forsworn wont respawn either, sometimes they will. *On very rare occasions, or in some playthroughs, Kolskeggr suffers from a rare glitch where it will never respawn any of its ores (worst case scenario) or only after an extreme amount of time. The exact cause is unknown and a fix is unknown. Possible cause for this glitch is that if Kolskeggr is the first mine you clear out completely, the glitch may occur, sometimes it may not. **A possible fix for this glitch is to exit, fast travel somewhere then fast travel back to the mine. Alternatively, if the vein coloration has returned, exit Kolskeggr mine and wait 1 hour then reenter the mine. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Mines